


Frigga's Chosen

by silver_drip



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Good Loki, Loki-centric, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Years after Odin's death, Frigga gets remarried... to Tony Stark.Loki is not pleased.(No Avengers movie. Loki doesn't know his heritage.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda random~
> 
> Loki never found out about his heritage. He never fell off the deep end/the Bifrost.

Loki and Thor were waiting at the Bifrost, both dressed in their regalia. It had been two years since their father died and Thor was crowned king. Their mother’s time of mourning was completed and they both were eager to see her. She had chosen to spend her time traveling after making sure Thor’s rule was be unquestioned and that both her sons could handle her absence.

The Bifrost lit up, briefly blinding them.

Their vision cleared, but instead of one figure there were two.

A man… and he was dressed very strangely. It took Loki a moment to notice that Frigga’s clothing was also odd.

She was wearing _trousers_. In Loki’s 900-something years he’d never seen her wearing anything, but a dress. She wasn’t even wearing a skirt over her trousers.

It was downright indecent.

He didn’t even know how to react and Thor had a similar reaction.

“Thor, Loki.” Frigga held out her arms for them. That was all the prompting they needed. They hugged her at once, lavishing her with kisses. “My lovely boys.” She pulled back from them to look at their faces. “How have you been?”

Thor immediately started blabbering and Loki chanced a look at Frigga’s… companion.

He was younger than Frigga. Shorter than an Aesir or Vanir. His features weren’t fine enough to be an elf or rough enough to be a dwarf. Loki could sense no magic in him.

Midgardian?

But mortals weren’t allowed in Asgard.

“Loki?”

“Yes, I kept Thor in check,” Loki said while grinning mischievously.

Frigga’s smile mirrored his own.

“As I knew you would.” Thor grumbled, looking like the young boy he used to be. Frigga stepped back and clasped her hand with the stranger’s. “Thor, Loki, I’d like you to meet my husband, Tony Stark.”

*

They made their way back to the palace in a stunned silence.

Or at least it felt that way.

He knew his mother and this Tony Stark character were talking to each other, but he couldn’t understand them.

Loki was distantly surprised that there wasn’t a thunderstorm raging overhead.

He was almost afraid to see what sort of expression Thor was wearing.

A sort of numbness sunk into him.

It had only been two years…

Loki had never even conceived that his mother would…

And who the bloody hell was this Tony Stark?!

Frigga hadn’t even mentioned him having a title!

Norns forbid he was a commoner!

Two years was hardly enough time to court someone! Especially if that someone had just lost a spouse!

Could she have been seeing him before—

The idea was ridiculous. His mother had always been true and faithful, both to Asgard and her husband.

They reached the palace and Loki was appalled when Tony Stark helped Frigga off her horse, placing his hands on her hips.

Oh Norns!

They probably slept together!

Loki’s numbness was brutally destroyed by nausea. It was one thing to know your parents had sex with each other at least once to make you…

But to think that his mother might be doing _that_ with someone else was revolting.

Violence sprang to life and the only thing that held him back was that Tony Stark’s arm was looped with Frigga’s.

Frigga would not be pleased with him if he attacked.

Loki would just have to dig up dirt on him to show his mother just how much better off she was without him.

*

The news of Frigga having remarried reached every ear in Asgard before night fell.

Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were trying to pester answers out of Loki since they no longer had free access to Thor.

He steadfastly ignored them.

Frigga and Tony Stark, or Stark, as said individual asked Loki to call him, were getting ‘settled in’. Loki refused to call him by his first name though.

Luggage from Midgard was still being transported into the palace and the welcome back feast was soon to start.

He changed into one of his better sets of armor.

Norns, his mother had married a mortal. That meant Stark was younger than Loki—and now he was married to Frigga!

Loki took in a deep breath.

He had to keep it together.

This… _issue_ would not solve itself.

*

They were waiting for Frigga and her… plus one to join them before they entered the great hall.

Nearly every noble had deemed it necessary to come to the feast—and Loki doubted it was because they wanted to welcome the queen mother back.

Loki glanced at Thor from their spot, just outside of sight.

Thor was grinding his teeth. It was an old habit that Loki thought he’d left behind in childhood.

Loki placed his hand on Thor’s shoulder. Thor’s posture eased slightly.

Loki didn’t even know what sort of title Stark had, if any.

A queen had never remarried before.

There was no precedence.

How would Stark even be introduced?

Loki heard a sharp clicking and he turned around.

He balked at his mother’s appearance.

She was wearing trousers again, but with some sort of half-dress. The front half of the skirt had been cut away, revealing her trousers and—

“Are those weapons?” Loki asked while staring at her boots. The heels were… elevated and sharp.

Frigga laughed in a way he hadn’t heard in a long time.

It took Loki off guard.

She sounded so… Loki didn’t even know what the emotion was, but it was positive.

“They’re called high heels.” Frigga showed them off. “Stark introduced them to me.”

“She really towers over me now,” Stark joked, turning Loki’s mood sour.

“Are all Midgardians as short as you?” Loki sneered, but Stark looked completely unaffected.

“When you look this good, height hardly matters,” Stark responded right away, grinning mockingly.

Frigga swatted Stark on the shoulder.

“Play nice, Loki,” Frigga scolded him.

“Yeah, we’re family now,” Stark said and Thor made a choking noise.

“And don’t antagonize him, Tony.” She took Stark’s arm. “I’ve missed Asgardian food.”

Frigga and Stark stepped out from behind the pillar and were greeted by mixed cheers.

Loki peeked out. There were many stunned faces. Many of them were of disbelief. They had thought the rumor of Frigga remarrying wasn’t true.

If only it wasn’t true.

Loki went into the grand hall. No one cheered.

Typical.

*

Loki was usually the one who caused a stir.

This feast though, he couldn’t tell if Frigga or Stark was raising more whispers.

Frigga’s outfit.

Stark’s bawdy jokes.

Frigga’s casual touches.

Stark’s preposterous dancing—Both with Frigga and other goddesses.

How dare he touch another woman?!

He was dishonoring Frigga, disrespecting her.

At least Loki and Thor were for once on the same page.

They danced with Frigga as much as possible, in hopes of keeping her distracted.

When the feast ended, Loki urged Thor to talk to Frigga about everything that had happened in her absence.

Thor was happy to oblige.

*

Loki shadowed Stark towards the royal wing.

The mortal was blissfully unaware.

He didn’t wait for Stark to reach Frigga’s chambers.

Loki grabbed Stark by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

Cold metal wrapped around Loki’s throat.

Loki’s eyes widened. He was certain that Stark had been unarmed.

“Make a move, Reindeer Games.” Loki could feel a thrumming energy against his throat.

He let go of Stark’s shirt.

“I just wanted to have a friendly conversation,” Loki said while taking a step back.

“With friends like these, who needs enemies?” Stark straightened out his shirt. His hand was encased in a red and gold gauntlet. “What do you want?”

“I hope we can get to know each other, seeing as we’re _family_.”

“Aw, shucks, kid. That would definitely make Frigga happy.”

Loki held back a snarl.

“What do you want from my mother? Money? A title? Immortality?” His mother was grieving, vulnerable—and somehow this ant had garnered her favor.

Stark laughed hollowly.

“You’re cute, kid. I’m one of the richest men on Earth. I don’t need your mom’s money.” Stark stood taller. “I try not to let labels define me. I turned down the title Frigga offered me. And immortality?” Stark snorted. “I don’t need one of your golden apples to become immortal. Anything else, kid?”

“Don’t call me, kid, you puny little Midgardian.”

“Puny and little? Don’t you think that’s a bit redundant?”

Stark’s casualness infuriated Loki. His magic was writhing under his skin, begging to lash out.

“Then why are you here?”

Stark blanched. It was the first genuine reaction Loki had gotten out of him.

“Is it so hard to believe that your mother wants me here?” The question left Loki speechless. “Have a little more faith in Frigga. She’s a smart lady.”

*

Loki went to Heimdall the following day.

If anyone knew about the Midgardian, it would be Heimdall.

“Tell me about Tony Stark.”

“That is the queen mother’s business.”

Loki did his best not to let his exasperation show.

Heimdall had always disliked him.

“Shall I tell King Thor that you are being particularly insolent?”

“That would be your prerogative, Prince Loki.”

“I merely wish to ascertain if he is a danger to my mother.”

If Loki didn’t get a good answer soon, he’d petition for Thor to replace Heimdall, preferably with a less annoying individual.

“He is no danger to Asgard.”

Loki refrained from showing his agitation.

He would enjoy finding a replacement for Heimdall.

*

After that useless endeavor, Loki went to find Thor.

It wasn’t hard to do, considering Thor was forced to follow a schedule—one that Loki had designed.

He had been wise enough to give him breaks so that Thor wouldn’t lose his patience and make rash decisions.

“What did you find out about mother’s new fascination?” Loki asked, startling Thor who was laying face down on his bed. Thor rolled over, not bothering to open his eyes.

“Mother said he was an inventor and is a strong warrior.”

That caught Loki’s attention.

“He does not look like a warrior.” Loki had observed his gate and posture. If he had ever carried a weapon, it was not to fight.

“He can also fly.”

Loki made a sound of disbelief.

"I sensed no magic coming from him and I doubt Midgard has any magic to create an item of power.” Perhaps Stark was also a liar. Loki would not allow his mother to be deceived. “Heimdall has chosen to tell nothing to me about Stark. Have him write a report on Stark. This is a matter of Asgard’s stability and safety.” Loki would convince him to replace Heimdall later. It would be too long of a conversation for this moment.

Thor made a grasping motion.

Loki huffed and went over to Thor’s (seldomly used) desk. He wrote out the order. He forged Thor’s signature than brought it over to him. Thor touched the piece of parchment, causing the sigil on his ring to appear on it. He didn’t even bother to check what Loki wrote.

“I will venture to Midgard to conduct my own investigation.” Loki wasn’t asking permission. He barely did when Odin ruled. He wasn’t going to start now. “You have ten minutes before you must go to meet Lord Twen.”

Thor groaned and Loki smirked.

*

Loki handed over the order to Heimdall and the Bifrost deposited him on the spot his mother and Stark had been taken off from on Midgard.

Loki’s nose furrowed in distaste as he took in his surroundings. He was on a high building surrounded by other grey buildings. It reminded him of the underground stone cities of the dwarves.

The air also smelled thick with pollution.

There were no sounds of nature, only a dull mix up of noises.

Loki was on a balcony and turned to the glass doors.

He assumed Stark lived here or it was a public building he used as a port.

Loki spelled the doors open.

Everything was metal or stone with hash lines.

“You need only to ask for entrance, Prince Loki. I welcome you to Stark Tower,” a voice said. Loki couldn’t see who it was coming from. “I am Jarvis. I run this residency and would be happy to help you during your stay.”

“Where are you and how do you know of me?” Loki asked sharply while keeping vigilant. Midgard looked far different when he was last here.

“I exist throughout the building. Mrs. Stark spoke highly of both her sons and showed illusions of them to both Sir and myself.”

“Her name is Frigga Fjorgynndottir.” How dare he take away Frigga’s name! He could not take away her history and replace it with Stark’s claim!

“As you say.”

“What do you know of Tony Stark?”

“I know more about Sir than he does.”

Loki grinned.

“Perfect. Tell me of his history with women.”

“I will only tell you that which is public knowledge.” Loki’s grin flagged. This was a good start though.

“Proceed.” Loki waved him on, not certain where to look.

“Sir had a very good relationship with his mother and carries on many of her charity foundations. Ana Jarvis helped raise him. He always treated her respectfully. For many years he slept with various women. He had a long time personal assistant Named Virginia Potts who he later on promoted to being the head of his company. They had a romantic relationship that ended on good terms and they are still friends.”

“Why did their courting end?”

“Ms. Potts found his activities as Iron Man to be too dangerous for her liking.”

Loki raised his eyebrow at the title Iron Man. It sounded pompous. The mortals always thought they were more than they truly were.

“Sir met Mrs. Fjorgynndottir and an easy going relationship grew from there. They have been documented various times touring landmarks, visiting restaurants, and going clubbing.”

“Clubbing?” That sounded pleasantly violent.

A video of people grinding together on a packed dance floor appeared. Loki reeled backwards in disgust.

Clothing was scarce and the music was loud. The scene was dark with pulsing light hinting at what was really happening.

“Mother would never lower herself—”

The video changed and Loki paled.

His mother was in a tiny lace dress that showed far too much skin. She was dancing between Stark and another woman, no space between their bodies.

“I will kill him. I will skin him alive. I will—”

The video changed again. A woman was laying on her back with her shirt hiked up. Frigga licked the woman’s abs before taking a lime out of Stark’s lips and biting down on it.

“Mrs. Fjorgynndottir partook in these activities willingly and with full knowledge of what she was doing.”

Loki deflated and bonelessly fell onto a plush chair.

“I don’t understand. Why would she…”

Nothing makes any sense anymore.

“She’s… My mother is—” Loki groaned, his eyes screwing shut.

There was a tense pause.

“As I understand it, Mrs. Fjorgynndottir was raised in a very strict household. From a young age she was groomed to be Odin’s bride. Upon coming of age, she was married to Odin, became a queen and a mother. When you reached adulthood she still had her responsibilities as a queen and wife. Upon King Odin’s death she was released from those obligations. Mrs. Fjorgynndottir is experiencing freedom for the first time in her life.”

Loki’s mind was reeling.

Freedom?

Frigga was a citizen of Asgard. She was a queen. She wanted for nothing.

And yet…

And yet he could understand what Jarvis was saying.

Loki was a citizen of Asgard, a prince, and wanted for nothing.

Those were all responsibilities though.

He had to represent Asgard in a good light, make sure the crown was strong, and to maintain a level of humbleness so as not to upset other citizens.

Loki had been raised to be a politician and to show the strength of Asgard, not to be a subservient spouse.

Loki had been allowed to venture the realms, to fill his time with his own interests and hobbies.

Did Frigga even have a hobby?

He’d seen her weaving many times, but did she enjoy it?

Weaving was the toil of wives.

Frigga hadn’t been allowed out of the palace for thousands of years. The library was only so big. Frigga always asked him to bring home a book from his travels.

She insisted on Thor telling her every detail of his latest adventure.

How had Loki not seen this before?

Was he so blinded by his brother’s idiocy and his father’s shadow that he didn’t see his mother’s suffering?

But for her to do all this…

Loki grinned. It was a phase, or more accurately Frigga would embrace her new freedom in less extreme ways.

*

Loki returned to Asgard, feeling somewhat better.

He set his mind to finding new ways for Frigga to enjoy her freedom that didn’t include Stark.

Days went by and Loki felt himself growing more frustrated.

Every time he went to Frigga with a new idea she would get Stark to join her.

Sailing on the Casian Lakes was usually done in a boat large enough for only one person, yet Frigga had magicked the craft to be larger.

Loki won two tickets to a satire that was in high demand. Frigga somehow procured another for Stark.

Heimdall’s report didn’t reveal anything that surprised Loki. His expectations had been low to begin with.

The solution to his problem came to him with startling clarity.

Loki would have to trick Stark into sleeping with someone else.

*

Amora was the obvious choice.

She had seduced countless men for lesser reasons.

Thor was surprisingly supportive of Loki’s plan. Thor had suffered the consequences of her wiles many times over and was smarter for it. There was still bitter blood between them.

Amora was being handfed chocolates while lounging around.

It wasn’t a wholly unfamiliar image to Loki.

Amora liked putting on airs of luxury and superiority. It was cute, in a pathetic sort of way.

“My prince.” Amora’s voice always sounded like she was moaning. It was alluring at first, but eventually became irritating.

“Amora, I have need for you.”

Amora didn’t misconstrue Loki’s meaning. She knew he had no interest in her sexually.

“I’m listening.”

“Queen Mother Frigga is thinking of having another child. That would weaken Thor’s hold on the crown. Tony Stark must be discredited, but not killed. Frigga must cast him out and see the error of wedding again.”

Amora’s lips twisted vicious grin.

“Such a naughty boy. What do I get out of this?”

“I will make you a candidate for Thor’s hand.” That much was true, but Amora wasn’t aware that Sif would be the future queen. It had always been Odin’s plan for Thor, and he was not likely to deviate from it.

Amora’s eyes lit up with greed.

She coveted the position and the thought of finally bedding Thor.

“We shall swear an oath and then I will take action.”

Loki nodded easily.

The magical contract was struck and Loki went on his merry way.

*

Amora attended the feast that night. She flaunted her skin with the confidence of a woman who knew she looked good.

Eyes devoured her and men offered to dance with her before she even sat down.

Loki scoffed at their idiocy. They all knew who she was and they all knew she would just use them.

Well, it’s not like they cared if they were used.

Food was served on large platters.

Loki could see Stark whispering to Frigga and her giggling occasionally.

It just made him want to flip the table and trap Amora and Stark in a room together.

After the second round of food, the dancing began.

Loki watched as Amora danced with various men, smoothly making her way towards the head table.

Loki hissed in annoyance when Stark and Frigga suddenly left the table to dance, going to the opposite area Amora was in.

Thor grumbled something in frustration.

Loki patted his arm, his eyes never leaving the scene in front of him.

Stark and Frigga’s obscene dancing gave them a wide berth. Amora breached their bubble.

She said something to them.

Stark looked at Frigga in question and she shook her head.

Stark waved off Amora, making her freeze, her mouth gaping unbecomingly.

Frigga and Stark completely ignored her.

Amora’s face took on an ugly shade of red.

Amora’s fingers started sparking green as she raised her hand up.

Loki was on her in an instant.

It took a split second for him to teleport to her and grab her wrist. He twisted her around and wrenched her over his shoulder. Amora landed on her back, but Loki wasn’t done. He rammed his knee into her solar plexus, putting all his weight into it.

Loki jabbed her throat, restricting her breathing further.

Amora’s began to build up a spell in her hand.

Loki’s magic was quicker.

Vines of energy warped around her arms, bones cracking.

His magic gripped Amora’s, keeping it in place.

The guards swarmed around them, far too late for Loki’s taste.

“Amora was about to cast a spell on the Queen Mother and her chosen.” Loki lifted her up and the guards flanked them. Manacles were slapped onto her wrists.

Loki maintained his hold on her magic as they took her to the dungeons.

*

A thunderstorm was raging.

Loki expected no less.

If his anger could manifest it would be far worse.

When he took down Amora he had a glimpse of Frigga and Stark.

Stark had moved in front of Frigga, had tried to protect her despite being far out matched.

As much as Loki hated to admit it, Stark had acted nobely.

He had put Frigga above his own safety.

No man was worthy of Frigga, but at least this one wasn’t a coward.

And… Frigga had chosen him.

*

Thor was sparring with Volstagg and Sif. Volstagg had power and Sif had speed, balancing each other as they fought Thor.

“You two, be gone.”

Sif and Volstagg looked at Thor for confirmation.

Thor was panting from exertion, but nodded firmly at his friends.

Loki watched as the pair went, giving Loki annoyed looks.

“Brother?” Thor said as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

“I have decided to accept mother’s choice.”

“What? Why?!”  

“He acted in her defense. We may not understand why she chose him, but she did.”

Thor growled.

Loki didn’t bother to respond.

Thor would come around in his own time.

*

Loki hated doing this, but he owed it to his mother.

Her happiness was all that mattered.

Loki went to Frigga and Stark in the morning, just after breakfast.

“May we talk?” he asked his mother.

“Of course, my son.” Frigga gestured for him to come in. Stark moved to leave.

“No, stay.” Stark gave him a surprised look, but sat back down. Frigga and Stark exchanged a look.

After a moment, Frigga nodded at Loki.

He took a seat.

“I have been acting unfair to you,” Loki said to Stark. “Instead of accepting my mother’s judgement I tried to find fault in it. That led to the idea of Amora trying to accost you. I did not expect you to reject her or for her to react as such. I apologize,” Loki gaze turned towards Frigga. “I will support this marriage, despite not understanding it.”

There was a long pause before Frigga giggled.

She gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“Loki, you should have come to me with your concerns earlier.” She cupped his face with her hands. “Tony and I are married, but we are not…” Frigga seemed to be at a loss for words.

She looked over at Tony for help.

“We’re not in love or even attracted to each other. This is a marriage of convenience,” Tony said.

Loki leaned back in confusion.

“I don’t understand.”

“Your father had already decided to marry me off if he passed away before him, another diplomatic marriage.” Frigga’s lips thinned. Loki was too stunned to speak. “I was… prepared for that. I had accepted it, but then on Midgard I learned about myself.”

Frigga blushed. It was an expression he’d never seen on her before.

She covered up her face and mumbled something about being embarrassed.  

“Are you okay?” Loki asked, not sure what to do. He glanced at Stark. He was watching Frigga with a grin. “Stark?”

“What your mother is trying to say is,” Stark paused and nudged Frigga with his foot. She nodded. “Your mother isn’t attracted to men. We met on Earth and I helped her accept her sexuality. We became best friends.” Stark nudged her again. “Come on, Martini Queenie. Speak to your boy.”

Frigga grabbed a biscuit from the side table and chucked it at Stark. It hit him in the face.

“I told you not to call me that, Frisky Whiskey.”

“Codenames only in code games. I get it.” Stark winked at her and took a bite of the biscuit.

Frigga gave him an endearing look before turning back to Loki. She took in a breath, gathering herself.

“Once I understood why I was never attracted to your father in that manner and that I am a lesbian I felt something in my chest unfurl. It was such a relief, Loki. I couldn’t imagine forcing myself to be _bound_ to a man—to have sex with him.” Frigga looked disgusted. “Tony figured out the obvious loophole. I can’t be married to someone Odin picked out for me if I’m already married to someone else.” Frigga smiled brightly and Tony smiled back at her. “It’s strange, but we make it work.”


End file.
